


Drunk Boyfriend Tag

by kinggyu



Series: what lovers do [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mention of alcohol, Youtube!Au, mentions of sex and fucking, youtuber!seungcheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinggyu/pseuds/kinggyu
Summary: “uh so yeah, welcome all we are going to do today the boyfriend tag”“Except we’re gonna get drunk”





	Drunk Boyfriend Tag

**Author's Note:**

> fully inspired by shane's drunk bf tag woops
> 
> and i love cheolsoo ok bye

Once the camera was set on the tripod on top of the coffee table, Seungcheol presses the record button and claps his hands once in front of the camera.

“YO! I, had a drink!” he announces and poses with his arms crossed, both hands in a V. “uh so yeah, welcome all we are going to do today the boyfriend tag” Seungcheol says to the camera as he sees Jisoo arrive from the kitchen with a bottle of vodka and two shot glasses, making him grin brightly at him- or the alcohol, only God knows- and makes grabby hands at Jisoo.

Jisoo hands the bottle to Seungcheol and places the shot glasses on the coffee table as he sits down. “Except we’re gonna get drunk” he pointedly tells to the camera with a sarcastic smile. Seungcheol shouts a _HECK YEAH_ as he pours vodka into the shot glasses. He hands the other to Jisoo with a playful smile and raises his to begin a toast. “To, us” he says and clinks his glass against Jisoo’s.

They both down the drinks and place the glasses on the coffee table and Seungcheol gets his phone to start the actual video. “So I posted this picture of Jisoo on one of our dates over on Instagram and Twitter with the caption ‘bf tag, go wild yall’” Seungcheol reads and Jisoo shakes his head at his boyfriend.

“Okay, so the first question comes from the one and only Yoon Jeonghan,” he reads and chuckles, looking over at Jisoo. “he asked ‘how many times do you guys fuck in a day?” Seungcheol reads and looks over at Jisoo. Jisoo scrunches his face thinking about it, “like 2 times I think” he answers and Seungcheol smiles knowingly at the camera.

“But it’s like the thing with Seungcheol is after one round, he has to like eat in between so he leaves me to go eat something in the kitchen, to I don’t know recharge, and I’m left there to relax or whatever and then when he comes back he just says he’s horny again so, yeah” Jisoo explains briefly and Seungcheol smiles at the camera again and nods his head. “okay next!” he shouts and lies down on the sofa, on top of Jisoo. He scrolls down the comments trying to look for something quite interesting.

“This comes from _cheolsoolife_ , ‘when and where was your first date?’” Seungcheol looks at Jisoo and catches his eyes. “Wasn’t it at the bowling place downtown?” he asks Jisoo and leans on his shoulder as he looks up at him. Jisoo’s eyes widen and his mouth opens slightly in realization. “Ah! Wait no” he exclaims and looks at the camera, “it was like 2 years ago, we actually had been hanging out prior and we already admitted that we both liked each other and all but like one time we were just chilling,” he pauses and looks back down at Seungcheol who was busy staring at him with confusion. “and Cheol said he was hungry so we went down to this ramen shop we always go to and then while we were eating like the waiter who was actually too fond of us already asked us like _‘another date night, ey?’_ and I was about to say no-” Seungcheol abruptly sits up at this. “What? But aren’t we like already a thing then? Why were you about to say no?” Seungcheol bombarded him and pouts.

Jisoo stares at him silently thinking how cute he looked while pouting. “No,” Jisoo starts and faces Seungcheol. “because to me, a date should be like something that’s all fancy and shit and like while it was special like it was just something we do almost always so I thought it was just that” Jisoo explains but the pout on Seungcheol lips did not cease. Jisoo sighs with a smile and leans closer to kiss the pout from Seungcheol’s lips, which always worked. “anyway, so yeah I was about to say no but Seungcheol just laughs and shrugs at the waiter and I was left there like staring at him, that’s when I believe our first date was” he finishes and Seungcheol stares at him in disbelief and shakes his head. “No, okay our first date was in the bowling place and like this bitch acted like he didn't know how to actually bowl so imagine that cliché scene where the guy goes behind the girl and wraps his arm around her to teach her how to properly hold the ball and throw it to get a strike, yes I did that” he narrates and looks back at Jisoo who was actually laughing at the memory. “What? Now you remember?” Seungcheol teased him and laughed as Jisoo laughed as well and nodded his head.

“So that’s how our _actual_ first date went” Seungcheol answers and Jisoo wraps his arms around Seungcheol’s waist from behind and lays his head on his shoulder chuckling. “next!” Seungcheol shouts and scrolls through the comments again as Jisoo watches him. “From _supercarrot_ , ‘which is prettier, Jisoo’s eyes or lips? lmao’, both especially when he you know” Seungcheol answers while staring at his phone only looking up to wink at the camera. “jesus” Jisoo mutters and scoffs at his boyfriend’s answer and unwraps his arms to lay back down on the sofa.

“This is from _$wagcoup$_ , ‘have you ever read fanfics of yourselves?’’ Seungcheol looks at Jisoo awaiting an answer. “oh, yeah I have” Jisoo answers after he finished biting his nails to which Seungcheol slaps his hand away from his mouth. “What, what was it about?” he asked further and Jisoo looks up for a moment to think. “it was like we has sex in a library” Seungcheol raises an eyebrow at him, “wow very romantic” he laughs and lays back down of Jisoo’s shoulder. “Let’s be honest we probably would definitely do that” he adds and winks again at the camera and Jisoo chuckles and shakes his head. “What, how about you?” Jisoo returns and taps Seungcheol’s shoulder. “uhh it was like we had phone sex but then it ended up in a skype call sex thing” Seungcheol answers and nods his head at Jisoo and sheepishly smiles.

Jisoo makes a face, “what the fuck why are there like a lot of us having sex?” he asks and Seungcheol shrugs with a mischievous smile. “Well” he mutters suggestively and Jisoo slaps his biceps. “next” Seungcheol drawls and scrolls some more. “uhh from _seungcheolslashes_ ,” he reads and laughs. “they asked ‘which one came first, the egg or the chicken?’” Seungcheol reads and pauses at the first question and hides the phone from Jisoo as he looks over at him.

“Actually, according to my friend who is actually a scientist, the chicken came first because it has certain proteins that are only possible to then make the egg, thus the chicken came first” he finishes with a satisfied smile towards Seungcheol who only gives him a deadpanned look. “Wow, okay chicken expert,” Seungcheol comments and Jisoo laughs and slaps his bicep. “A follow up, ‘who came first, Seungcheol or Jisoo?’” he reads and laughs making Jisoo shake his head. “It was Cheol” Jisoo abruptly says, staring straight at the camera. Seungcheol stops laughing and whips his head at Jisoo with his eyes and mouth wide open. “Stop exposing me” he whispers and bumps his shoulders at Jisoo before looking back down at his phone and looking for questions.

“Ohh, _giraffehan_ asked ‘What do you guys like least about each other?’” he reads and looks over his shoulder at Jisoo. His brows were knitted and a frown on his face. “What, that’s- I don’t want to know” he mutters and pouts at Seungcheol. “What- no, come on I know what I least like about you already” he says and Jisoo gasps. “What” he sulks and pouts at Seungcheol more. “It’s just that I don’t like is that you always ask me if I love you, or like why me, out of all the people?” he says and imitates Jisoo.

“Look, okay” Seungcheol starts, sits up and looks at the camera. “Everytime he asks I have to like give him a speech and I just I feel like he is so insecure about our relationship so in the end I kind of feel bad as well and I end up thinking what I possibly did wrong or think of all of my shortcomings and all” he explains and looks back at Jisoo whose eyes are a bit sullen. “Aww no, baby it’s not your fault” Seungcheol says and brings in Jisoo closer to a hug and tucks Jisoo’s face on the crook of Seungcheol’s neck.

“I love you, baby” he whispers against Jisoo’s hair and they pull apart. “That was a bit cheesy but okay, you go” he says brightly, quite excited to hear what his partner least likes about him. “I don’t like that you put milk first before the cereals” he looks at Seungcheol and shrugs. Seungcheol gives him a deadpanned look and Jisoo laughs. He has heard this a lot of times from him already that he should’ve actually expected him to say it.

“Okay, last question” Seungcheol scrolls through the comments and Jisoo leans toward him to lay his head on Seungcheol’s shoulder and look at the camera. “Hmm! _1010time_ asked, “who made the first move?’” he says and Jisoo hums before raising his hand to poke Seungcheol’s cheek. “‘twas him” he mumbles, and Seungcheol turns his head to the right to look at him. “I think they meant sexually” he mutters and Jisoo’s mouth rounds up, “oh, then it’s me” he answers and sheepishly looks at the camera, making Seungcheol sheepishly smile at the camera as well.

“Well that’s the end of the drunk tag, drunk boyfriend tag thingy majigy” Seungcheol slurs and grabs Jisoo’s arm to wrap it around himself as he leans back on him. “uh hit that like button if you liked it” he says whispering a _duh_ after, “and subscribe if you haven’t I don’t know, I hope you liked that thing, see you whenever and peace!” he ends with a peace sign to the camera followed by Jisoo making the peace sign as well and obnoxiously shouting _PEACE!_ making Seungcheol scrunch his face and cover his right ear.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hate doing this but pls comment ,, my anxiety kills me too much sometimes :):):):):):)


End file.
